The Sunbird
by BuddingWriter101
Summary: "Alden didn't know what do about the newspaper on his desk. He simply didn't know what to make of it. ... All these twelve years he'd been searching for a girl. The elvin Moonlark. But the child on the newspaper's cover was, without a shred of doubt, a boy."


Alden didn't know what to do about the newspaper on his desk. He simply didn't know what to make of it. It had to be there for a reason. Elves don't normally receive random human newspapers. Scratch that; they don't _ever._

It had simply appeared on his desk that morning. He'd come into his office, weary-eyed after a fitful night's sleep. He'd been considering giving up on his search for quite a few months now. Maybe it was time to move on.

He had let his guilt consume him for twelve years, looking for something that possibly didn't even exist. He rubbed his temples as a wave of guilt crashed into his mind. He couldn't think about _him_. He couldn't think of the man who'd pierced him with cold navy blue eyes as his mind shattered beyond recovery.

 _Prentice_.

By this point, Alden was breathing heavily, both hands resting on his desk as he tried to push back his headache. This was breaking him, he knew. The guilt. It pressed on him more and more each day of failure and getting nowhere. Because that's where he was; nowhere. His efforts had been fruitless. Searching further was only a constant reminder of the life, the _lives_ , he'd ruined.

But then he saw it; a strange corner of paper sticking out from the layers of scrolls piled on his desk. Warily, he tugged it out, keeping another hand on the stack of scrolls so they wouldn't topple over. Once he was sure everything was secure (and promised himself he'd organize later) he analyzed the foreign paper.

The difference between the elvin parchment and the crude, rough paper were apparent with just a touch. But it was the obvious headline, written in a language called _English_ , that confirmed his immediate suspicion; this was a human newspaper.

 _Local 12-Year-Old Turns Down Ivy League College_

Alden knew that, for a human, this was quite unusual. The creatures were of much lower intelligence than elves, but this was an impressive feat for a child when viewed through their standards.

And while this "scandal" was certainly an eye-raiser, he wasn't sure if it warranted first-page coverage.

Which made his brain come to a complete and utter stop.

 _No_.

 _It couldn't be_.

He was sure...the DNA showed...

But mistakes could be made. He could think of no other possible reason why a human newspaper would appear magically on his desk, other than that it was a sign. A sign from _That Group_.

Could this be the Moonlark? The elf he had been searching for?

He quickly skimmed the article, jotting down the city's location and the name of the high school. Then he studied the child in the picture, who was obviously unhappy at being caught off guard by the photographer. He was hoping for some contradiction to his early conclusion (maybe he had seen something wrong), but he only became more convinced.

All this time he'd been searching for a Moonlark. An elf hidden among humans; raised as one of their own. An elvin girl who could be the key to everything.

But the child on the cover of this newspaper was, without a shred of doubt, a boy.

 **Helllooo everyone! This is a new series from me, BuddingWriter101! (but you can call me BW). I'm still in the process of writing my current ongoing story, Love Plus One (which I encourage you to check out if you haven't already!) This is a new story idea I had, and if enough people like it, I'll keep updating! So share your thoughts, pwease** **?**

 **This story will NOT be following KOTLC word-for-word (because that will be boring). It will delve from canon and some characters will be a little (and sometimes very) OOC. I haven't decided which character genders I'm changing (besides Sophie of course). Things are going to be a bit crazy.**

 **If you are coming from some of my other stories, don't worry! I'm still working on updates! Love Plus One will be out first, then maybe a few reacts and some other updates. See ya all later!**


End file.
